Episode 1.2 (PC)
"We have to go get him out of there." - Matt after Ryan leads the Concavenator through the anomaly. Summary An anomaly opens into early cretaceous Europe and releases a deadly hunter and a team member is nearly lost. Plot A builder working at a construction site notices a strange light and investigates it. He finds the anomaly and runs off to notify his colleages of it. When they come back one of the builders attempts to call someone about it but is then killed by a creature. The other builders run off yelling in alarm. At the ARC, Danny is being shown around by Abby. He is shown how to work the locking mechanism and the EMD's. In his lab, Connor is still working with Ryan on his new project. Connor prints out a chart with some imformation about the anomalies and shows to Ryan, who is working on the new device. Connor then sets down the papers next to Ryan and starts to adjust a locking mechanism. He picks up a long acrylic cylinder and places it in the middle of the mechanism. He starts to attach some of the wires to the cylinder but is interrupted as Danny walks through the door. He asks what Connor is making and Connor says it's secret. Connor then asks Danny to close the door from the outside, which he does. Connor then goes back to working but is interrupted again, this time by the anomaly detector. The team drive off toward the anomaly site. When they arrive at the construction site where the anomaly is, they cannot find the it. However they eventually find it behind a pile of stuff that was unused. Before they can lock the anomaly a Concavenator attacks them. It charges toward Abby and Connor readies to fire his EMD but before he can Ryan yells from behind the creature, which then turns. He fires his EMD right into its face, which angers it, and then runs through the anomaly. Before the rest of the team can respond, the Concavenator follows Ryan through the anomaly. Matt, Abby, and Connor turn their EMD's on and run through the anomaly. They find themselves in a desert of rocks, sand, and ash on the other side of the anomaly. They hear creatures roaring in the distance and Abby notices tracks, both human and theropod, leading away. They follow the trail until they find Ryan running from the Concavenator on a hill. Matt and Abby fire at the creature to divert its attention while Connor rescues Ryan and and brings him back down the hill to Matt and Abby. The four run toward the anomaly, occasionally turning back to shoot at the creature still chasing them. Suddenly Matt stops and aims his EMD at the theropod. When it roars he fires a shot straight in its mouth, knocking the creature unconcious. When they get back to the anomaly they see that it is closing and quickly run through. As soon as they fall out they other side, the anomaly closes. Back at the ARC, Matt and Abby are talking about the project that Ryan and Connor are working on. Matt asks if he is doing something like he did qith Philip, but Abby says she thinks he is done with that. Creatures *Concavenator Characters To be added Settings The streets of London, the ARC Gallery To be added Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Episodes